


Secrets Can't Tear You Apart (if they don't exist)

by Kemrys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode: s05e10 The Bottle Episode, F/F, Truth Seeker, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemrys/pseuds/Kemrys
Summary: Lex got a call and left the room, leaving the truth seeker with Lena.orLex is not the only person that Lena wanted the truth from.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Well hints of supercorp
Comments: 29
Kudos: 451





	1. Lex's Mistake

"Truthfully? I don't want to be alone." Lex admitted, his poker face on, even when he's unable to lie.

Lena hates this about her half-brother, his mind games, the way he makes everyone question everything and everyone around them.

Nevertheless, he can't lie. Lex doesn't want to be alone.

And as much as she hates her brother sometimes, Lena understands the feeling of loneliness.

She shook his hand.

And Lex smiled as though she didn't kill him. As though he didn't tear her life apart.

"Now, will you help me get this slimy thing off me?" Lex shook his arm with what she supposed he thought was a charming smile.

Her eyebrow arched up, but Lena hid her smirk at his obvious discomfort.

"No? Too soon? Oh well." He grasped the alien creature and tried to tag it off his arm.

The truth seeker resisted a little before giving in. It must've known that Lex had told many lies and had many secrets even now.

A few seconds after Lex put the truth seeker away back into its container his phone rang.

"Ooh, haven't heard from Max in a while." Lex grinned as soon as he saw who rang him. "Sorry Lena, got to take this. See you later sis."

And he walked out of the room, leaving the container with the truth seeker on the coffee table.

She scoffed.

What, did he expect for her to clean up his messes? She had better things to do. Even if she wasn't the CEO of L-Corp anymore. Years of her work, gone. Burned away by the anti-matter wave. All her inventions, contributions to National City, wiped away for good.

Now she was just Lex Luthor's little sister again.

She scowled and looked away from the container.

Her gaze landed on her phone.

Lena took it into her hands and before she changed her mind she sent a single text to her most used number.

𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘌𝘖 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘺.


	2. The Preparation

Kara strode into DEO's conference room a little less than an hour after the ceremony ended.

"Sorry I was late." Kara smiled hesitantly at her best friend. "I...had to talk to Nia."

Lena nodded briskly. "I'll keep this short."

She lifted the container with the truth seeker from the floor and onto the table.

"Lex paid me a visit earlier today. He used one of the DEO's truth seekers to try to convince me to be his partner." Lena gestured at the container with a small frown.

"Lena, you can have a secret agenda even without technically lying." Kara looked at Lena with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Lena scowled. "Never mind, you lied a great deal over the last few years."

Kara looked down in shame.

"Sorry, that wasn't what I asked you to come here for." Lena's expression softened a tiniest bit at Kara's disheartened posture.

"So how do we clear the air?" Kara beamed at her. 

Lena cleared her throat awkwardly. "I thought that if Lex was willing to do what he did, you might be willing to use a truth seeker too." She blurted out, averting her eyes from her former friend.

When she finally looked at Kara, the alien had a slightly unfocused look on her face.

Perhaps this was too much to ask for. Taking away a person's ability to lie was probably immoral. Then again, she attempted to take away a planet's worth of people's rights to harm others, so she supposed she shouldn't be the judge of the rightness and wrongness of the situation.

"If we're doing it, we're doing it right." Kara finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Come on." Kara grabbed the container and walked out of the room and to the command center.

Lena slowly followed her.

"Hey Susan, can we borrow a holding cell?" Kara asked the brunette agent who jumped at the sound of Supergirl's voice.

"Sure." Agent Vasquez glanced at the cylinder in the hero's hands, but didn't ask any questions. "Would Mon-El's old cell work for you?"

"Yeah, thanks. This shouldn't take more than an hour." Kara sent her brightest smile at the agent before making another request. "Any chance you can turn the cameras off for that hour?"

"Doing favors for you is going to get me fired." Vasquez rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

"Pretty please?" Kara pouted. "You still owe me for saving you from that Maaldorian."

"Fine." Agent Vasquez sighed before reaching out and clicking a couple buttons on her computer. "Now we're even."

"Thanks Susan, you're the best." Kara smiled before turning around and moving to the elevator. She pressed the button and finally turned to look at Lena.

"Holding cell?" The former CEO asked with a confused frown.

"I know that everybody says that truth seekers work on everyone in thi- the universe, but from what I have seen they've only been tested on humans and a few alien species. I don't recall if kryptonians ever used them on Krypton. If they interact differently with my physiology and can do anything to me. I don't want to be able to hurt you Lee."

"So, you're going to lock yourself in a cell." Lena finally understood.

"You're going to lock me in and only open the door after the truth seeker is back in the container. Then I'll call Alex to make sure that it wouldn't leave mental or physical side effects." Kara confirmed her theory.

"That's very... Well thought out."

"I'd rather be overly cautious than let something like the red kryptonite incident happen again."


	3. The Bulk of the Interrogation

So, that's how Supergirl ended up locked up in a standard DEO holding cell.

Kara sat down with her back against the wall before taking out the truth seeker out of its own cage and attaching it to her forearm.

"So, you ready?" Kara smiled at one of the most important people in her life.

Lena nodded. "Are you?"

"Not really, but I would do anything for you."

Lena's heart skipped a beat and she almost took a surprised half step away from the cell. She took a deep breath and collected herself before asking her first and most obvious question.

"Why did you lie to me Kara?"

The kryptonian didn't answer immediately. Kara gave Lena a sad smile, "There were so many reasons, and thinking back none of them should've kept me from telling you the truth."

"It's because I'm a Luthor, isn't it?" Lena sighed. Everything in her life came back to this simple question.

"Partly."

This time Lena actually did take a step back. She knew that Kara was compelled to tell the truth, she even expected this answer, but, as they say, the truth hurts.

"Not because I thought you were a villain, or not good enough for the truth." Kara clarified with wide eyes, seeing the effect her words had on Lena. "At first, just for a little while, I may have doubted you. Way before I ever met you." Kara admitted with a small scowl.

Lena watched her curiously, trying to figure out just what Kara was trying to say.

"But then Clark had me tag along with him when he interviewed you and you were so...Honest. Maybe a little sarcastic, but so earnest to help. To do good." Kara grinned slightly. "I believed you. Clark said that I should be careful, but I already knew then and there, that I probably wouldn't be." Kara smirked at the memory.

"But you were, weren't you? A super not telling a Luthor their secret identity should be the definition of being careful."

"Is flying into a remote location to rescue you, knowing that your mother's henchmen had unstable kryptonite, me being careful?" Kara rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed that Lena wasn't truly listening to her. "Is flying you to the DEO, when you were poisoned, in my civilian clothes?"

"So you did do it." Lena exhaled, remembering Kara's feeble rebuttals.

"Of course I did." Kara smiled softly at Lena. "I was so scared for you Lee. I couldn't care less if somebody saw me flying in civvies as long as it saved your life."

Lena could practically hear her defenses cracking.

"Fine, so you weren't careful. That still doesn't explain why you never told me. If your secret identity meant as little to you as you just said, why did you never share it with me?"

"I told you, I adored you and trusted you. But nobody else did." Kara's smile slid off her face, and Lena could practically feel the room get colder.

"So what, you gave into peer pressure?" Lena's eyebrow rose on its own accord.

"Maybe I did." Kara smiled hollowly. "Love makes one's judgment impaired."

"What?"

"I loved you and I couldn't judge you with my bias. So in the very back of my mind, I considered everybody's opinions on you."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked. Did Kara love her back then already? "By impaired judgment?"

"I love people with all my heart Lena. I know that nobody is perfect..." Kara trailed off with a faraway look in her eyes. "...but I can't see my loved ones' faults until they've betrayed me."

"And when did I betray you Kara?" Lena whispered. When did she betray Kara for the first time?

"I wasn't talking about you Lee." Kara smiled at her best friend. "I loved my father. I thought he was an amazing man who saved lives every day with his inventions. I didn't know that he was involved in the creation of the Medusa virus and Reign."

Lena's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, listening to her fr- Kara talk.

"I loved my aunt. She was the one person who may have cared for me as much as my parents did. I still love her, even if now I know that she murdered people trying to save Krypton and Earth."

Lena vaguely remembered watching videos of Supergirl fighting an older brunette woman in a back suit, back in Metropolis.

"And I absolutely adore my mother. She found ways to spend time with me every day when I was a child, even with her busy job. I didn't know until my aunt told me a couple of years ago that my mother used me to draw my aunt, her own twin sister, into a trap to arrest her."

A single tear slid down Kara's cheek.

"God, Kara, I'm so sorry." Lena looked like she could've started crying herself at any moment.

Kara smiled at her. "Even, with all of that, I've never found it that hard to trust someone. I've just didn't trust myself to." Kara's smile disappeared. "So I didn't fight it when Alex said that I could only reveal my identity to anybody with the DEO's explicit permission."

"...they didn't give you permission, did they?"

"No, they didn't." Kara sighed. "At some point, I've decided that I didn't care about their opinion and that I was going to tell you anyway."

"So why didn't you?" Lena's voice was practically inaudible.

Luckily her friend had super hearing.

"Just after I decided that Lillian said something to me."

"What?" Lena practically yelled at a startled Kara. "Lillian knew?"

Kara nodded with a small frown on her face.

"Why didn't 𝘴𝘩𝘦 tell me?" Lena rubbed her temples.

"That's what I asked her." Kara sighed. "She said she didn't want to break your heart, that I'll do it and that you were going to hate me when you found out the truth."

"When was that?" Lena asked quietly.

"Daxamite invasion." Kara shook her head. "She got into my head. I knew that I should've told you earlier and that you wouldn't hate me for being an alien and Supergirl. But she was right. Me telling you would hurt you, and you were already suffering with the lead poisoning debacle, so I decided to put off."

"And after that?"

"There never seemed to be the right time Lee. The world killers, Children of Liberty, the other me, Lex and everything else going on I kept putting it off."

"Wait, hold on, what do you mean the other you?"


	4. Resolution

Two hours ago Lena and Kara finished their conversation at the DEO, and Kara asked her to go home, so that Alex wouldn't be mad at the youngest Luthor for her involvement in their experiment.

It was three hours ago when Lena started listening and actually absorbing the information that Kara gave her, mostly because after the first few initial shocks, Lena was rendered speechless.

What kind of danger magnet was Kara?

What kind of lives were they even living?

Nobody's life should be so chaotic that they would seriously contemplate hiring a therapist just because they learned the truth that had been there all along but was ignored for months, if not years.

Two hours had passed and Kara still didn't call her.

Kara promised that she would call Lena right after Alex released her from DEO's custody.

Did that mean that something was wrong?

After Lena got home, she worked on three separate projects for Luthor-Corp (none of which had any relations to aliens, just in case), finished two of them, and watched the news for any mention of the Super, while drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee.

It was then her phone rang. She hit **_Accept Call_ **immediately.

"Hey Lee, sorry for not calling earlier. Alex was really throughout in her tests."

"Kara, it's fine, honestly. Is everything fine?"

"Yeah, the weird thing was, I had a mild compulsion to tell the truth for like an hour after I took the Truth Seeker off."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I so did not want to tell Alex that the reason that I never have any fruits or vegetables at my apartments was because I didn't want her to get any ideas about cooking."

"I take it Alex is a bad cook?"

"Both of us are really, there's a reason why I bake for Thanksgiving, and Eliza handles the rest of the cooking." Lena heard Kara sigh wistfully on the phone. "Her meals are always delicious."

"Speaking of meals," Lena started tentatively, "Do you want to get lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Oh man, I'm sorry Lee." Kara sighed again. "I promised that I would get lunch with Alex tomorrow."

"It's alright, don't worry about it, Kara."

"We could get dinner though?" Kara blurted out. "If you're not busy I mean."

Lena smiled.


End file.
